masseffectfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Codex/Alieni: Specie esterne al Consiglio
Specie capaci di viaggiare nello spazio ma senza un peso politico rilevante nello scenario galattico. Voci Codex Primario Batarian Intorno al 2160 l'umanità avviò una colonizzazione aggressiva dei pianeti del Confine Di Skyllian, una regione occupata e sviluppata decenni prima dai Batarian. Nel 2171, questi ultimi chiesero al Consiglio di considerare il Confine una "zona d'interesse Batarian". Il Consiglio però si oppose, affermando che i mondi non occupati della regione potevano essere colonizzati liberamente dagli Umani. In segno di protesta, i Batarian chiusero le proprie ambasciate sulla Cittadella e terminarono qualsiasi relazione diplomatica con il Consiglio, diventando di fatto una specie ribelle. Quindi fomentarono una guerra nel Confine fornendo denaro e armi alle organizzazioni criminali della zona, incitandole ad attaccare le colonie Umane. Le ostilità raggiunsero il culmine con l'Assalto Di Skyllian" del 2176, in cui una flotta di pirati e schiavisti appoggiata dai Batarian attaccò la colonia di Elysium, capitale Umana della regione. Nel 2178 l'Alleanza si vendicò sferrando un violento assalto contro la luna di Torfan, usata da tempo come base logistica dai gruppi criminali finanziati dai Batarian. In seguito i Batarian ripiegarono nei propri sistemi, e oggi vengono visti di rado nello Spazio Della Cittadella. Collettori Stanziata aldilà del portale galattico di Omega 4 dei Sistemi Terminus, la misteriosa specie dei Collettori si vede così di rado, che molte società galattiche la considerano soltanto un mito. In realtà, i Collettori sono degli esseri insettoidi e bipedi di dimensioni Umane, e ricordano dei grossi coleotteri alati. Sono una potenza della galassia davvero temibile, responsabile dello sterminio di centinaia di migliaia di persone. I Collettori generano intorno a sé un campo di stasi permanente, creando i loro temuti campi di forza rossi. In battaglia, cercano di mantenere la posizione e si affidano ai loro poteri biotici d'attacco e alla loro energia quasi illimitata. Sono stati identificati diversi tipi di Collettori bipedi, inclusi servitori, guardiani, fanatici, assassini e artiglieri. Collaborando insieme, i Collettori hanno imprigionato intere città dentro campi di stasi. Sebbene non esistano prove scientifiche certe sulla sorte delle vittime imprigionate, si ritiene che queste vengano raccolte per sperimentazioni scientifiche e conversioni neuro-biologiche. Custodi Quando arrivarono per prime sulla Cittadella, le Asari scoprirono anche i Custodi, una specie di insetti docili e dai molteplici arti che sembra esistere solo per riparare e mantenere in funzione la grande stazione Prothean. I primi tentativi di comunicare o studiare i Custodi non diedero alcun risultato, e oggi è addirittura illegale ostacolare o impedire la loro attività. Essendo del tutto innocui, i Custodi sono diventati praticamente invisibili per tutte le specie della Cittadella. Loro stessi restano indifferenti nei confronti delle altre specie, anche se hanno dimostrato una certa tendenza ad aiutare i nuovo arrivati a integrarsi a bordo della stazione. Il loro numero sembra rimanere sempre costante, anche se nessuno ha mai scoperto come fanno a riprodursi. Alcuni ritengono che siano degli androidi creati nel core della Cittadella, un luogo sconosciuto e inaccessibile. Drell Due secoli fa, gli Hanar aiutarono 375.000 Drell a migrare verso il loro mondo, per salvarli allo sterminio ambientale che aveva preso le vite di altri undici miliardi di Drell. Quasi tutti i Drell dimostrarono profonda fedeltà nei confronti dei loro celebri salvatori solitari. L'intimità del loro rapporto, espressa in un'alleanza socio-politica formale chiamata il Contratto, sfocia a volte in forti relazioni personali nelle quali alcuni Drell imparano i nomi spirituali Hanar. Benché la maggior parte dei Drell viva su Kahje, alcuni assistono gli Hanar come rappresentanti, ricercatori, co-investitori, viaggiatori, assassini o altro, e sono sempre ansiosi di aiutare i loro salvatori. Per un secolo, la saggezza galattica ha sostenuto che dietro ogni Hanar d'alto grado si nasconda un Drell devoto e pieno di risorse. Gli onnivori rettili Drell possiedono una vita media di 85 anni galattici standard. Essendosi evoluti su un pianeta arido, i Drell tendono ad ammalarsi gravemente sul pianeta natale degli Hanar, specialmente della Sindrome di Kepral, un'infezione batterica letale che colpisce i polmoni. Elcor Gli Elcor sono una specie della Cittadella originaria di Dekuuna, un pianeta ad altissima gravità. Il loro corpo di enormi dimensioni è sorretto da quattro potenti arti inferiori che garantiscono una maggiore stabilità. Gli Elcor si muovono sempre lentamente, forse perché abituati a vivere in un ambiente in cui ogni caduta può essere letale. Ciò ha influenzato anche la loro mentalità, rendendoli estremamente cauti e moderati. Gli Elcor parlano con un tono di voce grave e monotono. Quando comunicano tra loro usano odori, movimenti impercettibili e infrasuoni subvocali per ricreare particolari sfumature semantiche. Consapevoli che questa loro particolarità può creare spiacevoli malintesi con altre specie, gli Elcor sottolineano spesso il loro stato d'animo con aggettivi molto chiari e definiti. L'elevata gravità di Dekuuna ha impedito la formazione di catene montuose. Gran parte del pianeta non è altro che una sconfinata distesa pianeggiante in cui gli Elcor preistorici si muovevano in piccoli clan tribali. Ancora oggi gli Elcor preferiscono gli spazi aperti, motivo per cui i lunghi viaggi interstellari li rendono inquieti e nervosi. Geth I Geth sono una specie umanoide di IA collegate in rete. Furono creati circa 300 anni fa dai Quarian per ricoprire il ruolo di operai e soldati a basso costo. Non appena i Geth mostrarono i primi segni di autocoscienza, i Quarian decisero di sterminarli tutti. Ma i Geth riuscirono a sconfiggere i loro creatori. Questa vicenda portò a una repressione legale e sistematica di tutte le intelligenze artificiali presenti nella comunità galattica. I Geth possiedono un'intelligenza collettiva assolutamente unica, e ogni individuo ha un istinto animale appena abbozzato. All'aumentare del loro numero e della loro vicinanza, l'intelligenza di ogni soggetto migliora notevolmente. Quando sono in gruppo possono ragionare, analizzare la situazione e studiare tattiche come qualsiasi altra specie organica. Lo spazio dei Geth si trova ai confini del Braccio di Perseo, oltre i pericolosi Sistemi Terminus. Il Velo Di Perseo, una densa "nebulosa oscura" formata da gas e pulviscolo, separa il loro territorio dal resto della galassia. Hanar Gli Hanar sono una specie della Cittadella nota per la sua eccessiva cortesia. Parlano in modo preciso e scrupoloso, offendendosi se l'interlocutore usa un linguaggio considerato improprio. Gli Hanar più a contatto con le altre specie seguono dei corsi speciali per imparare a "sopportare" i termini rozzi e imprecisi usati dagli alieni. Tutti gli Hanar hanno due nomi: il nome "manifesto" è noto a tutti, mentre quello "spirituale" viene usato solo nelle relazioni più intime e confidenziali. In una conversazione con qualcuno che conosce solo il loro nome manifesto, non si riferiscono mai a se stessi parlando alla prima persona singolare, cosa che sarebbe considerata egoistica. In queste occasioni preferiscono utilizzare espressioni come "il sottoscritto" o usare la forma impersonale. Kahje, il loro pianeta natale, è coperto quasi interamente da oceani e orbita intorno a una stella bianca. A causa dell'elevato calore, la superficie è sempre oscurata da una spessa coltre di nubi. Molti Hanar venerano i Prothean, le cui rovine sono sparse ancora oggi su tutto il pianeta, e pensano che siano stati loro a donargli la parola. Krogan I Krogan si sono evoluti in un ambiente ostile e pericoloso. Nel loro pianeta natale gli animali predatori sono sempre stati la principale causa di morte, almeno fino all'invenzione delle armi da fuoco. Quando i Salarian entrarono in contatto con loro, i Krogan stavano cercando di sopravvivere ai postumi di una guerra nucleare che aveva devastato il pianeta. I Salarian li elevarono culturalmente, insegnandogli a utilizzare e costruire tecnologie più moderne. In cambio, i Krogan furono invitati a combattere nella Guerra dei Rachni. Non essendo più costretti a vivere nelle condizioni proibitive del loro mondo natale, i Krogan si moltiplicarono in gran numero. Iniziarono quindi a colonizzare i pianeti circostanti, anche se questi erano già abitati. La Rivolta dei Krogan durò quasi un secolo, terminando soltanto quando i Turian non impiegarono la genofagia, un'arma biologica creata dai Salaria per annientare la resistenza Krogan. Praetorians Hovering tanks resembling cross between an octopus and a giant crab, praetorians are well-armored killing machines of mysterious origin. Praetorians employ redundant systems from the multiple humans encased within them. Armed with eye-mounted particle beams, they are capable of unleashing devastating close-range energy attacks that also regenerate their shields. Within hours after death, the organic components of praetorian corpses disintegrate into a denatured pus, while their mechanisms turn to ash. One specimen, autopsied within minutes of death, reveals a clue: nanomachines may disintegrate the praetorian's organic and mechanical components before self-destructing. If correct, this self-rendering hypothesis could account for three documented cases of dead praetorians apparently releasing (or becoming) clouds of neurotoxic gases, causing suffocating paralysis and nearly-instant death. In one remote facility, 17 soldiers died from gas inhalation while assessing the praetorian. Any personnel in the vicinity of dead praetorians are urged to protect themselves with breathing apparatus. Quarian Costretti all'esilio dai Geth circatre secoli fa, oggi gran parte dei Quarian vive a bordo della "Flotta Migrante", un insieme di 50.000 navi di ogni forma e dimensione, dalle navette passeggeri alle stazioni spaziali mobili. Dovendo ospitare circa 17 milioni di Quarian, la flotta può contare su risorse estremamente limitate. Per questo motivo, ogni Quarian deve sottoporsi a un rito di passaggio noto come "Pellegrinaggio" non appena raggiunge l'età adulta. Il rito prevede di lasciare la flotta per tornarvi solo dopo aver trovato una risorsa di valore da condividere con il resto dei Quarian. In genere i Quarian vengono visti con diffidenza dalle altre specie, sia per aver creato i Geth sia l'impatto negativo della loro flotta sui sistemi che attraversa. Ciò ha dato origine a molte voci e leggende sul loro conto; si pensa, ad esempio, che sotto i loro abiti e i loro respiratori nascondano un corpo cirbenetico, formato da parti organiche e sintetiche. Razziatori A myth common to several cultures in the galaxy, Reapers were imagined to be space monsters who consumed entire stars. Archaeologists and mythologists attempting to uncover sources for such myths have yielded little, except interstellar religious themes of all-consuming devils common to primitive cultures. Razziatori: Indottrinamento Reaper "indoctrination" is an insidious means of corrupting organic minds, "reprogramming" the brain through physical and psychological conditioning using electromagnetic fields, infrasonic and ultrasonic noise, and other subliminal methods. The Reaper's resulting control over the limbic system leaves the victim highly susceptible to its suggestions. Organics undergoing indoctrination may complain of headaches and buzzing or ringing in their ears. As time passes, they have feelings of "being watched" and hallucinations of "ghostly" presences. Ultimately, the Reaper gains the ability to use the victim's body to amplify its signals, manifesting as "alien" voices in the mind. Indoctrination can create perfect deep cover agents. A Reaper's "suggestions" can manipulate victims into betraying friends, trusting enemies, or viewing the Reaper itself with superstitious awe. Should a Reaper subvert a well-placed political or military leader, the resulting chaos can bring down nations. Long-term physical effects of the manipulation are unsustainable, Higher mental functioning decays, ultimately leaving the victim a gibbering animal. Rapid indoctrination is possible, but causes this decay in days or weeks. Slow, patient indoctrination allows the thrall to last for months or years. Sovereign The flagship of the rogue ex-Spectre Saren Arterius, Sovereign is a devastating dreadnought of unprecedented power. At two kilometers long, Sovereign was believed to have been powered by a gigantic element zero core, the only energy source potent enough to land the massive vessel on a planet. During the Eden Prime War, the ship unleashed its peerless destructive force against which Citadel Council ships were defenseless. With a virtually indestructible flagship and a crew of fanatic geth and krogan, Saren nearly succeeded in wiping out all his enemies. Only the resourcefulness and bravery of the commander and crew of the SSV Normandy stopped him. The overwhelming power of Sovereign ignited bizarre speculations in tabloid media that the vessel was sent by extragalactic invaders, or was - despite indeterminate photographic evidence at best - a single giant robot. Some sources even claimed Sovereign was alive. Such conjecture, however baseless, remains to this day. Volus Sebbene siano membri della Cittadella con una propria ambasciata, i Volus sono formalmente controllati dall'Impero Turian. Secoli fa decisero infatti di essere assorbiti dalla Gerarchia, offrendo le proprie conoscenze in ambito economico e commerciale in cambio della protezione militare dei Turian. Irune, il pianeta natale dei Volus, è molto lontano dalla stella del suo sistema solare. Presenta un'atmosfera ad altissima pressione che riesce a intrappolare abbastanza calore da innsecare i processi biochimici a base di ammoniaca. Per interagire con le altre specie i Volus devono utilizzare respiratori e tute pressurizzate. Le atmosfere a base di azoto/ossigeno e a bassa pressione, infatti, per loro sono nocive. In questi ambienti considerati vivibili per gran parte delle specie, il corpo dei Volus potrebbe letteralmente sfaldarsi. La civiltà dei Volus è prettamente tribale. Per accrescere il proprio status sociale barattano terreni e addirittura individui, ed è stata proprio questa cultura dello scambio a renderli degli eccellenti economisti. Sono stati i Volus a promuovere l'Atto Bancario Unificato, e ancora oggi controllano e gestiscono l'economia della Cittadella. Vorcha Benché ricordino un incrocio tra un mammifero e un rettile, sulla Terra non esiste un animale analogo ai Vorcha. Sono antropomorfi, ma i Vorcha hanno degli "ammassi" di cellule non-differenziate simili a quelle delle planarie terrestri. Le cellule danneggiate dei Vorcha maturano in strutture specializzate nella riduzione delle ferite o dell'affaticamento. La trasformazione comporta un indurimento della pelle in seguito a una ferita, un adattamento dei polmoni per le atmosfere scarsamente respirabili e muscoli cardiaci più forti per gli ambienti a elevata gravità. La capacità del cranio e la dimensione del cervello non variano e raramente i Vorcha compiono delle modifiche somatiche. I Vorcha si attaccano di frequente a vicenda, per rendere i loro giovani più forti, intelligenti e resistenti. Di conseguenza, per i Vorcha ricevere e infliggere dolore è un normale metodo di comunicazione. Pochi Vorcha studiano una professione, in parte perché la loro aspettativa di vita è di appena 20 anni. Poiché un Vorcha può mangiare e respirare pressoché di tutto, sono in grado di vivere praticamente ovunque, ma il razzismo impedisce loro di integrarsi in molte società, che li considerano al pari di parassiti. Per questo motivo, tendono tutti a fare parte di bande mercenarie Krogan. Voci Codex Secondario Collettori Stanziata aldilà del portale galattico di Omega 4 dei Sistemi Terminus, la misteriosa specie dei Collettori si vede così di rado, che molte società galattiche la considerano soltanto un mito. In realtà, i Collettori sono degli esseri insettoidi e bipedi di dimensioni Umane, e ricordano dei grossi coleotteri alati. Sono una potenza della galassia davvero temibile, responsabile dello sterminio di centinaia di migliaia di persone. I Collettori generano intorno a sé un campo di stasi permanente, creando i loro temuti campi di forza rossi. In battaglia, cercano di mantenere la posizione e si affidano ai loro poteri biotici d'attacco e alla loro energia quasi illimitata. Sono stati identificati diversi tipi di Collettori bipedi, inclusi servitori, guardiani, fanatici, assassini e artiglieri. Collaborando insieme, i Collettori hanno imprigionato intere città dentro campi di stasi. Sebbene non esistano prove scientifiche certe sulla sorte delle vittime imprigionate, si ritiene che queste vengano raccolte per sperimentazioni scientifiche e conversioni neuro-biologiche. Collettori: Araldo While monitoring outgoing transmissions sent by the mysterious leader of the Collectors to his minions on the battlefield, Cerberus intelligence experts also intercepted incoming transmissions. The signals were encrypted commands sent to the Collector General from a source outside the galaxy. This directing intelligence is likely the Reaper that refers to itself as “Harbinger.” This indicates that the Collector General, previously thought of as a puppeteer-like figure, was essentially a mere conduit through which Harbinger mobilized the Collectors’ mission to protect and nurture an embryonic Reaper by providing it a steady supply of humans. In this way, the Collectors allowed the proto-Reaper to incorporate the human genome into its own construction, though why a Reaper would want such a thing is still unclear. Collettori: Generale Dei Collettori Fino a poco tempo fa, gli xenobiologi di Cerberus ritenevano che i Collettori fossero coordinati da una casta bioticamente attiva, simile alle altre specie aliene insettoidi. Ora, nuove prove indicano che i Collettori hanno un singolo comandante, noto con il nome di "Generale dei Collettori", che non è mai stato avvistato sui campi di battaglia. Esso usa i propri servitori come piattaforme remote per la sua coscienza, in un processo che è stato paragonato a una violazione biologica o a una versione cibernetica della possessione demoniaca. Il Generale dei Collettori può inviare un segnale sicuro a qualsiasi servitore, prendendo il controllo delle sue funzioni motorie e risvegliando il suo potenziale biotico latente, comandandone il corpo da remoto. In pochi secondi, persino il più semplice drone dei Collettori può diventare un comandante biotico temprato dalla battaglia. Se il Collettore controllato muore, il Generale può semplicemente attivare un altro corpo. Le autopsie rivelano che questo "segnale di comando" passa dagli impianti cibernetici installati direttamente nel cervelletto dei Collettori, ma il funzionamento di tale tecnologia resta ancora un segreto. Coordinare gli impulsi sensoriali e le funzioni motorie, amplificando al tempo stesso le capacità biotiche, è qualcosa al di là dell'attuale scienza umana. Perché una specie così avanzata sia interessata agli Umani resta un mistero. Le vittime dei Collettori sostengono che il Generale gli abbia parlato, riferendosi a sé stesso con un nome umano: "Araldo". Collettori: Oculus L'oculus è un servitore meccanico dei Collettori costruito apparentemente a un solo scopo: trovare e neutralizzare le minacce. La struttura esterna presenta tre aperture che contengono rilevatori a lungo raggio simili a quelli delle sonde da spazio profondo, utilizzati per individuare e monitorare i bersagli a distanze semi-cosmiche. Dei campi di forza antigravitazionali consentono all'oculus di spostarsi facilmente nello spazio o nell'atmosfera per inseguire i bersagli, mentre l'ampia lente centrale funge da zona di convergenza del sistema di armamento. Le quattro lenti di cui è dotato possiedono un'iride protettiva in titanio che previene il danneggiamento delle strumentazioni ottiche a causa del pulviscolo interstellare o atmosferico. Una volta distrutto, vengono alla luce altre caratteristiche dell'oculus. La parte interna contiene fibre nervose semi-inorganiche, quindi è probabile che alla base dell'oculus ci sia un Collettore drone ridotto al solo sistema nervoso centrale, rinforzato con una gelatina d'interfaccia resistente al vuoto spaziale e riconfigurato per pilotare l'oculus per il resto della propria esistenza. L'arma centrale è decisamente inusuale e "aliena", almeno per quanto riguarda il suo funzionamento. Sembra usare campi di forza e fasci di energia concentrati per disgregare la struttura atomica del bersaglio, producendo calore e luce in presenza di atmosfera e provocando un'esplosione di particelle gamma in qualsiasi metallo pesante colpito dal raggio. Un'arma di questo tipo può perforare gli scudi e neutralizzare il bersaglio con una singola "occhiata". Custodi Quando arrivarono per prime sulla Cittadella, le Asari scoprirono anche i Custodi, una specie di insetti docili e dai molteplici arti che sembra esistere solo per riparare e mantenere in funzione la grande stazione Prothean. I primi tentativi di comunicare o studiare i Custodi non diedero alcun risultato, e oggi è addirittura illegale ostacolare o impedire la loro attività. Essendo del tutto innocui, i Custodi sono diventati praticamente invisibili per tutte le specie della Cittadella. Loro stessi restano indifferenti nei confronti delle altre specie, anche se hanno dimostrato una certa tendenza ad aiutare i nuovo arrivati a integrarsi a bordo della stazione. Il loro numero sembra rimanere sempre costante, anche se nessuno ha mai scoperto come fanno a riprodursi. Alcuni ritengono che siano degli androidi creati nel core della Cittadella, un luogo sconosciuto e inaccessibile. Drell: Biologia I Drell sono degli esseri umanoidi e rettiliformi la cui vita media si aggira sugli 85 anni galattici standard. Essi partoriscono i propri figli, i quali sono in grado di mangiare cibi solidi fin dal momento della nascita. L'aspetto dei Drell è molto simile a quello delle Asari o degli Umani, ma i loro tessuti muscolari sono leggermente più densi rispetto a quelli umani, il che gli conferisce una forza inaspettata. Molte delle loro caratteristiche rettili sono nascoste, come, ad esempio, il loro cuore a tre atri, dotato di un dorsale muscolare in grado di regolare il flusso del sangue ossigenato e deossigenato in base alle necessità. Tuttavia, una caratteristica unica è l'osso ioide che hanno in gola, il quale gli permette di gonfiare la gola ed emettere suoni vocali che esulano dalla gamma umana. Molti aspiranti assassini hanno scoperto che queste due caratteristiche rendono i Drell molto difficili da strangolare o soffocare. Poiché gli antenati dei Drell discendono da deserti aridi e rocciosi, l'umido e oceanico pianeta natale degli Hanar, Kahje, si è dimostrato tollerabile soltanto vivendo dentro città a cupola dal clima controllato. Proprio per la grande diversità tra l'ambiente dei due pianeti, la principale causa di morte tra i Drell su Kahje è una malattia batterica polmonare detta Sindrome di Kepral. Dopo una generazione dall'arrivo dei Drell sul pianeta, la malattia è diventata resistente agli antibiotici Hanar e alle altre terapie avanzate. Contratta l'infezione, la morte è lenta ma inevitabile. Dei trapianti potrebbero far guadagnare tempo, ma, man mano che l'infezione si diffonde agli altri organi principali, i risultati cominciano a ridursi e si arriva infine a un collasso del sistema. Drell: Cultura Otto secoli fa, il già arido pianeta natale di Rakhana cominciò il suo rapido declino verso l'estinzione di ogni forma di vita per colpa della disastrosa espansione industriale. La popolazione ammontava a 11 miliardi e i Drell non conoscevano il volo interstellare, perciò sarebbero stati spacciati senza l'intervento degli Hanar. Dopo il primo contatto, gli Hanar trascorsero dieci anni a trasportare 375.000 Drell volontari sul loro pianeta natale, Kahje. Tutti gli altri Drell perirono sul loro pianeta natale morente, facendosi guerra a vicenda per le scarse risorse di acqua e di cibo. Tutt'oggi, solo poche migliaia di Drell sopravvivono su Rakhana, in comunità che non superano mai le poche centinaia di individui. Rimasto un mondo fantasma, la popolazione di Rakhana può arrivare a raddoppiare durante la stagione del pellegrinaggio. I Drell sono parte della comunità galattica da quasi due secoli. La maggior parte di essi risiede su Kahje, felice di coesistere con gli Hanar. Chi lascia Kahje tende a diventare un avventuriero. Dotati dagli Hanar di un'acuta percezione del linguaggio del corpo interspecie, i viaggiatori Drell solitari cercano spesso altrove nuove specie, adottando le loro culture e tornando raramente su Kahje. I Drell viaggiatori sono poche migliaia e sono sparsi per tutta la galassia in cerca di vita tranquille e integrate. Su Kahje, gli Hanar hanno fornito ai Drell tutte le possibilità per prosperare. Sebbene siano alieni, e sebbene alcuni Hanar trattino i Drell come partner minori (o persino come servitori), i Drell si sono integrati su tutti i livelli della società Hanar, diventando cittadini rispettati e produttivi. Geth: Camminatori I Camminatori sono piattaforme da battaglia semoventi simili ai veicoli corazzati delle altre specie. Dato che i Geth sono intelligenze sintetiche, i camminatori sono completamente automatizzati e in grado di prendere decisioni in modo autonomo, come vere e proprie creature senzienti. I camminatori sono equipaggiati con barriere cinetiche pesanti. Il loro cannone principale, installato sulla torretta che funge da "testa", sembra essere un acceleratore di massa convenzionale (anche se particolarmente potente). Quest'arma è in grado di sparare in modalità antiuomo o anticarro. Alcuni camminatori possono schierare dei droni sul campo di battaglia, presumibilmente per attività di ricognizione. Altri contengono sciami di nano-robot riparatori. Geth: Cavallette I Geth soprannominati "cavallette" dalle forze dell'Alleanza svolgono il ruolo di contromisure elettroniche semoventi. Sono in grado di generare delle radiazioni elettromagnetiche ad ampio spettro e di usarle come arma offensiva. Inoltre possono sferrare attacchi cibernetici contro computer integrati nelle corazze e negli armamenti nemici, riducendone notevolmente le prestazioni. Il loro soprannome non è casuale, visto che la struttura base delle cavallette è formata da materiale muscolare artificiale molto sofisticato e altamente elastico. Questa caratteristica gli consente di comprimere l'intero corpo per spiccare balzi potentissimi. Inoltre, le cavallette possiedono milioni di "barbigli" microscopici sulla superficie delle terminazioni prensili, utilizzati per arrampicarsi sulle pareti e sui soffitti. Potendo spostarsi con rapidi scatti in ogni direzione, le cavallette sono bersagli molto difficili da colpire. I Quarian affermano di non aver mai costruito un modello di Geth simile alle cavallette. Di conseguenza, questo nuovo morfotipo deve essere stato sviluppato negli ultimi trecento anni dagli stessi Geth, a conferma del fatto che queste intelligenze sintetiche stanno raggiungendo lo stadio di "singolarità tecnologica". Gli studiosi delle forme di vita sintetiche hanno notato che le cavallette sembrano ancora più "organiche" rispetto ai normali Geth. I sottotipi di cavallette identificati sono stati denominati Genieri, Cacciatori e Fantasmi. Geth: Cultura L'aspetto più notevole della cultura Geth è il fatto che questa potrebbe non esistere affatto. I Geth sono un'intelligenza in rete, una singola entità in miriadi di corpi. Essi condividono i dati l'uno con l'altro, in forma di fatti separati o "memorie": registrazioni audiovisive di esperienze e registri di processi razionali. Qualsiasi evento vissuto da un Geth viene inviato alla mente collettiva, in modo che tutti i Geth, ovunque si trovino, possano "ricordare" tale evento come se lo avessero vissuto di persona. Nessuno sa se i Geth possano sviluppare una personalità, come avviene per le IA create dagli organici. Se un'IA creata dagli organici viene trasferita su un'altro processore quantico, la sua personalità viene azzerata. La maggior parte dei programmi Geth viene costantemente trasferita da una piattaforma hardware all'altra. Se un Geth deve viaggiare verso un altro pianeta, viene scaricato su un piccolo corpo dotato di mani. Se i Geth venissero azzerati durante il trasferimento, ciò renderebbe alquanto improbabile lo sviluppo di personalità individuali. Secondo i registri della guerra con i Quarian, i Geth non possiedono il concetto di autoconservazione. Essi non indietreggiano di fronte al fuoco nemico e non esitano a sacrificarsi per contribuire al successo dei propri simili. Migliaia di piattaforme mobili sono state sacrificate per assaltare le postazioni dei Quarian, ma la condivisione dei file tra le varie piattaforme assicura che le loro memorie e le loro esperienze non vadano perdute. Pertanto, i Geth sono immortali: se il loro hardware viene distrutto, le copie archiviate dei loro programmi e dei loro database potranno sempre essere scaricate in un nuovo corpo. Data la mancanza di contatti nel periodo compreso tra la guerra con i Quarian e l'arrivo della Sovereign, l'unica cosa certa sui Geth è che sono stati isolazionisti per secoli. Non si sono mai avventurati fuori dal Velo di Perseo, ma tutte le navi organiche che sono entrate nel loro territorio non sono mai tornate. Geth: Eretici Le conversazioni con i programmi Geth noti come "Legion" hanno portato alla luce un profondo scisma nella società Geth. Quando Saren Arterius contattò i Geth tramite la corazzata Sovereign, alcuni di questi scelsero di seguirlo, mentre la maggior parte rifiutò. Ai seguaci di Saren fu permesso di lasciare la società Geth, ma vennero nominati "eretici" dagli altri Geth. Questa rivelazione implica diverse cose. Innanzitutto, la maggior parte dei Geth scelse di non attaccare la società degli organici. Secondo, le forze Geth che le flotte del Consiglio e dell'Alleanza hanno affrontato negli ultimi due anni rappresentano soltanto una piccola parte della loro vera potenza militare ed economica, forse meno del 5% dell'intera società Geth. Terzo, questo scisma suggerisce che i Geth individuali possiedono più libero arbitrio e forse persino personalità di quanto sospettato. Senza una simile individualità i Geth non avrebbero potuto allontanarsi dalla decisione del gruppo di unirsi o di rifiutare la missione di Saren. Non avrebbe potuto esserci una divisione. Infine, c'è da considerare la scelta delle parole di Legion: il Geth ha usato il termine "eretici" per descrivere i seguaci di Saren. Tra tutte le parole che Legion poteva scegliere (anticonformisti, dissidenti, ribelli, ecc.), solo la parola "eretico" lascia intendere l'esistenza di una filosofia o religione Geth comunemente accettata, che le azioni degli alleati di Saren hanno violato. Geth: Tecnologia The most difficult aspect of geth existence for organics to comprehend is that a body is meaningless to geth. The biped form commonly perceived as a geth is nothing more than a "mobile platform." A geth's software -- hundreds of programs whose interactions mimic organic consciousness -- can be installed in any given hardware. The geth that was a bipedal soldier an hour ago may now be a quadruped heavy armature and, in another hour, might be a starship. Between tasks, geth programs upload to gigantic space station mainframes that allow billions of programs to exchange thoughts and memories with minimal lag. The claim that the geth are an example of the extreme risk posed by AI development is misleading. As opposed to the "top down" design of organic-created AIs, in which hardware and software are specifically designed to achieve consciousness, geth are a "bottom up" model. They were never intended to possess more than animal-level, trainable reasoning. Designed as VI-driven robots -- not significantly different from modern security mechs -- geth consciousness developed as their adaptive learning programs interacted with one another via networked processing. The geth code-base discovered that three individual robots using a wireless local network to form a single mind could perform many tasks more efficiently than they could as individuals. As these local networks were more heavily exploited, they reached a critical mass of processing, achieving consciousness. Modern geth retain this remarkable interconnectivity, constantly exchanging data with one another and networking to increase their cognitive abilities. To geth, these mind-sharing abilities are as natural and unconscious as breathing is to most organics. Krogan: Storia Antica The lack of adequately preserved archives presents a significant obstacle to research into ancient krogan history. Nevertheless, recent archaeological discoveries have shed new light on the topic, revealing a society once rich with cultural, architectural, and artistic accomplishments. Newly discovered ruins reveal that the krogan had particularly advanced understandings of structural and geotechnical engineering, as compared to other cultures at similar stages of development. Old krogan architecture demonstrates seismic loading techniques that would have both resisted earthquakes and diffused the small-scale vibrations from vehicles in their sprawling cities. Curiously, however, Tuchanka has little natural tectonic activity. Instead, researchers believe the ancient krogan were concerned with safe cohabitation with one of the planet's apex predators -- Kalros, the Mother of all Thresher Maws. Prior to the genophage, krogan population growth was limited by predation, disease, and war. Even so, the birth rate exploded once the krogan achieved industrialization, leading to wars over resources and living space. Other species on Tuchanka suffered greatly as the krogan expanded. When the krogan ran out of land, they settled into an arms race that ended in nuclear devastation. Tuchanka's relatively short Golden Age was at an end. But this ancient history may yet aid the modern krogan. Some of the techniques and technology discovered in the ruins could be used to improve standard colonization equipment, signaling economic renewal for the krogan at last. Krogan: Biologia The krogan evolved in a lethal ecology. Over millions of years, the grim struggle to survive larger predators, virulent disease, and resource scarcity on their homeworld, Tuchanka, turned the lizards into quintessential survivors. Perhaps the most telling indicator of Tuchanka's lethality is the krogan eyes. Although they are a predators species by any standard definition, their eyes evolved to be wide-set, as any Earth prey species like deer and cattle. Krogan eyes have a 240-degree arc of vision, better suited for spotting enemies sneaking up on them than for pursuit. Physically, the krogan are nigh-indestructible, with a tough hide impervious to any melee weapon short of a molecular blade. While they feel pain, it does not affect their ability to concentrate. They have multiple functioning examples of all major organs, and can often survive the loss of one or two of any type. Rather than a nervous system, they have an electrically conductive second circulatory system. A krogan can never be paralyzed - they may lose some fluid, but it can be replaced by the body in time. The hump on krogan's back stores water and fats that help the krogan survive lean times. Large humps are a point of pride; being well-fed implies the krogan is a superior predator. The most widely-known biological feature of the krogan is their incredible birth rate and rapid maturity. Once freed from the hostile cauldron of Tuchanka, the krogan population swelled into a numberless horde. Only the genophage kept them from out-breeding the combined Council races. Now the rare krogan females capable of bringing a child to term are treated like strategic resources: warlords will trade them at diplomacy or (more frequently) fight wars over them. Krogan: Ira Sanguinaria Feared throughout the galaxy as nightmarishly violent warriors, the krogan are both aided and hobbled by their legendary "blood rage". In the grip of that madness, krogan become seemingly invincible, but are merely totally unresponsive to pain. "Blood-enraged" krogan fight regardless of injury level, to the extent that krogan shorn of all four limbs continue gnashing past brain death until total somatic death. The supremely resilient, hyper-violent blood rage is the synergy of two aspects of krogan neurology. The first aspect is a positive feedback loop in which adrenalin, also activated by fear or rage, suppresses serotonin, the brain chemical that induces serenity. The second is the over-developed krogan limbic system. In krogan, as in humans, fear or rage shifts mental control from the frontal lobes, responsible for reasoning, to the limbic system, responsible for aggression and survival. During that shift, krogan and humans exhibit diminished capacity for logic and self-control. Prior to the ecological devastation of Tuchanka, blood rage was extremely rare among the krogan. Back then, while all krogan were capable of heightened anger and violence in fight-or-flight scenarios, almost none experienced insensitivity to pain. The one percent who did were those suffering serotonin-suppression. At that time, krogan society regarded the condition as pathological, and medicated or imprisoned sufferers to protect them and society. Following nuclear ecocide four millennia ago, evolution selected only those krogan afflicted with blood rage for survival. Today there is no living memory among the krogan of a life without mindless, murderous fury. Krogan: Cultura The harsh krogan homeworld conditioned the krogan psychology for toughness just as it did the body. Krogan have always had a tendency to be selfish, unsympathetic, and blunt. They respect strength and self-reliance and are neither surprised nor offended by treachery. The weak and selfless do not live long. In their culture, "looking out for number one" is simply a matter of course. After their defeat in the Rebellions, the very concept of krogan leadership was discredited. Where a warlord could once command enough power to bring entire solar systems to heel and become Overlord, these days it is rare for a single leader to have more than 1,000 warriors swear allegiance to him. Most krogan trust and serve no one but themselves. This solitary attitude stems in part from a deep sense of fatalism and futility, a profound social effect of the genophage that caused krogan numbers to dwindle to a relative handful. Not only are they angry that the entire galaxy seems out to get them, the krogan are also generally pessimistic about their race's chances of survival. The surviving krogan see no point to building for the future; there will be no future. The krogan live with an attitude of "kill, pillage, and be selfish, for tomorrow we die." Krogan: Genofagia The genophage bioweapon was created to end the Krogan Rebellions. From the start, the krogan had overwhelmed the Council. Only timely first contact with the turians saved the Council races. The turians fought the krogans to a standstill, but the sheer weight of krogan numbers indicated the war could not be won through conventional means. The turians collaborated with the salarians to genetically engineer a counter to the rapid breeding of the krogan. The genophage virus gained the energy to replicate by "eating" key genetic sequences. Every cell in every krogan had to be altered for the weapon to be foolproof; otherwise the krogan could have used gene therapy to fix the affected tissues. Once a genophage strain could find no more genes to eat, it would starve and die, limited spin-off mutation and contamination. This "created" genetic flaw is hereditary. The salarians believed the genophage would be used as a deterrent, a position the turians viewed as naive. Once the project was complete, the turians mass produced and deployed it. The krogan homeworld, their colonies, and all occupied worlds were infected. The resulting mutation made only one in a thousand krogan pregnancies carry to term. It did not reduce fertility, but offspring viability. The rare females able to carry children to term became prizes the krogan warlords fought brutal battles over. The krogan are a shadow of their former glory. While the Rebellions took place centuries ago, they are constantly reminded of the horror of the genophage and of their inability to counter it. The release of the genophage is still controversial, bitterly debated in many circles. Krogan: Ribellione Krogan After the Rachni War, the quick-breeding krogan expanded at the expense of their neighbors. Warlords leveraged their veteran soldiers to seize living space while the Council races were still grateful. Over centuries, the krogan conquered world after world. There was always "just one more" needed. When the Council finally demanded withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, krogan Overlord Kredak stormed off the Citadel, daring the Council to take their worlds back. But the Council had taken precautions. The finest STG operators and asari huntresses had been drafted into a covert "observation force", the Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. The Spectres opened the war with crippling strategic strikes. Krogan planets went dark as computer viruses flooded the extranet. Sabotaged antimatter refineries disappeared in blue-white annihilation. Headquarters stations shattered into orbit-clogging debris, rammed by pre-placed suicide freighters. Still, this only delayed the inevitable. The war would have been lost if not for first contact with the turians, who responded to krogan threats with a prompt declaration of war. Being on the far side of krogan space from the Council, the turians advanced rapidly into the lightly-defended krogan rear areas. The krogan responded by dropping space stations and asteroids on turian colonies. Three worlds were rendered completely uninhabitable. This was precisely the wrong approach to take with the turians. Each is first and foremost a public servant, willing to risk his life to protect his comrades. Rather than increasing public war weariness, krogan tactics stiffened turian resolve. The arrival of turian task forces saved many worlds from the warlords' marauding fleets, but it took the development of the genophage bioweapon to end the war. There were decades of unrest afterwards. Rogue warlords and holdout groups of insurgents refused to surrender, or disappeared into the frontier systems to become pirates. Krogan: Dottrina Militare Traditional krogan tactics were built on attritional mass-unit warfare. Equipped with cheap rugged gear, troop formations were powerful but inflexible. Command and control was very centralized; soldiers in the field who saw a target contacted their commanders behind the lines to arrange fire support. Since the genophage, the krogan can no longer afford the casualties of the old horde attacks. The Battle Masters are a match for any ten soldiers of another species. To a Battle Master, killing is a science. They focus on developing clean, brute-force economy of motion that exploits their brutal strength to incapacitate enemies with a swift single blow of overwhelming power. This change of focus from mass-unit warfare to maximal efficiency has increased employment demand in the fields of security and "muscle for hire". Due to the unsavory reputation of the krogan, most of these jobs are on the far side of the law. Battle Masters are not "spit and polish", but they do believe in being well-armed and equipped, preferably with a gun for each limb. They are callous and brutal, but methodical and disciplined. They use any means at their disposal to achieve their goals, no matter how reprehensible. Hostage-taking and genocide are acceptable means to ensure a quiet occupation with few krogan casualties. The krogan serving with Saren's forces appear to be returning to the old style of mass attritional combat. They also work in close cooperation with supporting geth units, who fill in the roles occupied by combat drones in other armies. Biotics are rare among the krogan. Those that exist are viewed with suspicion and fear. The krogan see this aura of fear as a useful quality for an officer, and often promote them. Combat drones and other high-tech equipment are likewise in short supply. Quarian: Economia The Migrant Fleet has little economic base, operating in a state of perpetual "hand-to-mouth". While quarian ships include light manufacturing and assembly plants, they lack heavy industries such as refining and shipbuilding. The fleet has tankers for water purification and oxygen cracking, but with the space-intensive nature of agriculture limits food production. A single disaster could destroy the fragile balance. The quarians earn income in creative ways. Because the government is obliged to provide food, water, air, and medical support for every individual, the Conclave strategically determines the course of the Fleet to bring in resources and income. A species who suspects the Migrant Fleet is heading towards their space often offers a "gift" of surplus starships, fuel, and resources to alter course. As the fleet passes through the a system, swarms of mining vessels work over asteroids for metals and siliceous materials and cometary bodies for water ice and organics. Quarian miners are adept at locating and strip-mining space-borne resources. This sparks conflict with corporations already working the system. Large mining concerns spend millions on lobbyists and public relations portraying the quarians as locusts, devouring the resources of a system before moving on. The greatest asset of the quarians is their rarefied skills. Most are experienced miners. Due to their life of perpetual salvage and repair, they are skilled engineers and technicians. More than once, the very corporations that lobby against the quarians have made back room deals with the Fleet, arranging for skilled quarians to fill space engineering jobs that other species would demand higher wages for. Quarians are widely hated among the working classes. "The quarians are coming to take our jobs" is a common response to the Fleet's approach. Quarian: Governo Due to the quarians' precarious existence and the need to enforce strict rationing, government is somewhat autocratic. The Migrant Fleet's operations are directed by the Admiralty, a board of five military officers who are advised by a legislative body called the Conclave. Each vessel in the Fleet has the right to send representatives to the Conclave aboard the flagship. The number of representatives is based on crew size. Larger clans, with bigger ships and more votes, form the cores of political blocs. Opposition comes from the Outriders' Coalition, with delegates from thousands of smaller ships. The Admiralty defers to the Conclave's decisions in most circumstances. However, if all five members agree a Conclave decision jeopardized the survival of the fleet, and cannot get the Conclave to address their concerns, they have the right to summarily overturn the legislative decision. After the Admiralty uses this extraordinary power, they must resign. If the Admiralty does not step down after using their veto the rest of the military is obliged to arrest them. Each ship captain has authority over the vessel, but is advised by an elected civilian Council, just as the Admiralty is advised by the Conclave. This relationship may range from cooperation to polite tolerance to outright hostility, but any captain who overrules his council without good reason is relieved of command by the Admiralty. Many quarian ships are owned by clans who pool their resources to purchase used vessels from private sellers. Large ships are prestigious for big, rich clans, but a small ship means status for a small clan with enough personal wealth to afford a private vessel. Clan vessel captains are not subject to dismissal by the Admiralty; abusive captains are a "family" problem if they do not disrupt the operations of the fleet. Quarians: Law and Defense Although the Conclave establishes civil law much as any planet-based democracy, enforcement and trials are more unique. After the flight from the geth, there were few constables to police the millions of civilians aboard the Fleet, so the navy parceled out marine squads to maintain order and enforce the law. Today, quarian marines have evolved training and tactics akin to civilian police, but remain adept at combat in the confined spaces of a starship, and fully under the command of the military. Once taken into custody, the accused is brought before the ship's captain for judgment. While the ship's council may make recommendations, tradition holds that the captain has absolute authority in matters of discipline. Most are lenient, assigning additional or more odious maintenance tasks aboard the ship. Persistent recidivists are "accidentally" left on the next habitable world. This practice of abandoning criminals on other people's planets is a point of friction between the quarians and the systems they pass through. Captains rarely have another choice; with space and resources at a premium, supporting a non-productive prison population is not an option. In the early years, many quarians freighters were armed and used as irregular "privateers". Civilian ships still show a strong preference for armament, making them unpopular targets for pirates. Though they have rebuilt their military, there are still mere hundreds of warships to protect the tens of thousands of ships. The quarian navy follows strict routines of patrol, and takes no chances. If the intent of an approaching ship can't be ascertained, they shoot to kill. Quarians: Migrant Fleet The Migrant Fleet is the largest concentration of starfaring vessels in the galaxy, sprawling across millions of kilometers. It can take days for the entire fleet to pass through a mass relay. When the quarians fled their homeworld, the Fleet was a motley aggregation of freighters, shuttles, industrial vessels, and the odd warship. After three centuries, all have been modified to support larger crews as comfortably as possible. As the quarians achieved stability, they began weeding out the ships least suitable for long-term habitation, selling them and pooling the money to buy larger and more spaceworthy hulls. This process is ongoing, as vessels wear out and break down. While some ships enjoy dedicated cabins with full privacy and sanitary facilities, many more are former freighters, whose cargo bays and containers are pressurized and divided into family spaces using simple metal cubicle bulkheads. The quarians enliven these austere spaces with colorful quilts and tapestries, which also help muffle sound. The day-to-day operation of the fleet - traffic control, station-keeping, supply distribution, and so on - are under military jurisdiction. Though ship captains have the authority to deviate from their assigned positions and may leave the fleet at any time, they are assumed to do so at their own risk. As the Migrant Fleet moves around the galaxy, many ships split off to pursue individual goals, returning days or years later. Quarians: Pilgrimage When quarians of the Migrant Fleet reach young adulthood, they must leave their birth ship and find a new crew to accept them as permanent residents. To prove themselves, they must recover something of value. This is offered to their prospective captain as proof that they will not be a mere burden on the shoestring resources of the ship. This process is called the Pilgrimage. Stripped of ritual, the Pilgrimage is merely an attempt to maintain genetic diversity within the small, relatively isolated population bases that make up the Migrant Fleet. If the young stayed and married within their birth vessel, the risk of inbreeding would increase sharply. Quarians are surgically fitted with their various immunity-boosted implants in preparation for leaving on Pilgrimage. Having grown within the sterile, controlled environments of the Migrant Fleet ships, quarians have virtually no natural immune system. Quarians: Religion The ancient quarians practiced ancestor worship. Even after abandoning faith for secularism, quarians continued to revere the wisdom of elders. As time passed and technology advanced, they inevitably turned their knowledge to preserving the personalities and memories of the elderly as computer virtual intelligences. These recordings became a repository of knowledge and wisdom, stored in a central databank and available through any extranet connection. They held no illusions that this was like a form of immortality; like all virtual intelligences, their electronically-preserved ancestors were not truly sapient. This was considered a surmountable problem; sapience could surely be reduced to simple mathematics. The quarians began exhaustive research into creating artificial intelligence so they could learn to escape the bounds of mortality and give their ancestral records true awareness. Unfortunately, the life the quarians created did not accept the same truths they did. The geth destroyed the ancestor databanks when they took over. In the centuries since they evacuated their homeworld, most quarians have returned to religion in various forms. Many believe the rise of the geth and the destruction of their 'ancestors' were chastisement for arrogantly forsaking the old ways and venerating self-made idols. Others have a more philosophical outlook, believing their race was indeed arrogant, but no supernatural agency lay behind the geth revolt. Rather, the quarians' actions wrought their own doom. Either way, every quarian would agree that their own hubris cost them their homeworld. Varren Varren are omnivores with a preference for living prey. Originally native to the krogan homeworld of Tuchanka, they are, like most life from Tuchanka, savage, clannish, and consummate survivors. They are pack hunters when vulnerable prey is readily available and become scavengers when outnumbered or outclassed. Their supreme adaptability, vicious demeanor, and rapid breeding cycle have made them ubiquitous and dangerous pests on many worlds. Virtually everywhere the krogan have been, varren infestations have followed, wreaking havoc with the native ecology. The krogan have had a love-hate relationship with varren for millennia, alternately fighting them for territory and embracing them as treasured companions. To this day, krogan raise them as beasts of war. A common subgenus of varren has metallic silver scales, leading to the rather unusual nickname "fishdogs." Vorcha Although they resemble a mammal-reptile cross, the vorcha have no terrestrial analogue. They are humanoid in form, but vorcha have "clusters" of non-differentiated neoblast cells, like those of Earth's planarian worms. Damaged vorcha cells mature into specialized structures to alleviate injury or stress. Transformations include thicker skin following injury, lung adaptation for barely-breathable atmospheres, and stronger cardio-skeletal muscle under high gravity. Skull capacity and brain size do not change, and vorcha rarely make more than one somatic overhaul. Vorcha assault each other frequently, causing their young to gain strength, intelligence, and resilience. As a result, vorcha see inflicting and receiving pain as normal communication. Few vorcha study professions, in part because their average life expectancy is only 20 years. Because vorcha can eat and breathe nearly anything, they can live almost anywhere, but racism prevents them from integrating into most societies that dismiss them as vermin. They have few employment options beyond krogan mercenary bands. Yahg The yahg are a race of massive apex predators from the world of Parnack whose rise to sentience in no way blunted their violent nature. A group of yahg is unable to cooperate until a single leader has been determined through either social maneuvering or brute force, but no grudges are held once a yahg establishes dominance. Former rivals serve their new superior's purpose with unflinching loyalty and relentless determination, a legacy of their origin as a pack species. Their eight eyes are another sign of their hunter ancestry -- all four pairs are geared toward tracking down and predicting the movements of prey. Sophisticated and keenly developed sensitivity to movement and light have made yahgs masters at reading body language, regardless of species. Much to their short-lived chagrin, the Council's first contact teams discovered it was nearly impossible to lie to the yahg. The yahg had technology equivalent to 20th century Earth standards when they were discovered by the Council in 2125. The Council's ambassadors approached the yahg as friends and allies instead of subordinates, a baffling sign of contempt from newcomers on Parnack. The yahg attacked when it became apparent that the alien diplomats stubbornly considered themselves sovereign people instead of new underlings. Parnack remains off-limits by order of the Council, which fears that the yahg's size, aggression, and obsession with control make them poorly suited for integration into the galactic community. Categoria:Codex Categoria:Voci Codex Primario Categoria:Voci Codex Secondario Categoria:Batarian Categoria:Elcor Categoria:Geth Categoria:Hanar Categoria:Custodi Categoria:Krogan Categoria:Quarian Categoria:Razziatori